Encuentro
by crish
Summary: "Sentada a los pies de ese prominente árbol de grandes hojas amarillentas observaba consternada ese trozo de papel que en su superficie portaba lo que a su juicio aparentaba ser la peor petición de todas"


"_**Por favor… solo léela"**_

Sentada a los pies de ese prominente árbol de grandes hojas amarillentas observaba consternada ese trozo de papel que en su superficie portaba lo que a su juicio aparentaba ser la peor petición de todas, _**"Por favor… solo léela",**_ su mente se debatía entre la idea de conocer o no el contenido de esa carta pero sus dedos tomando vida propia le despejaron sus dudas y con recelo comenzó a desdoblar la pequeña hoja.

"_**Sé cuanto tiempo tomaste en abrir esta carta, te conozco tanto que incluso podría decirte el semblante que adquirió tu rostro en este instante, se que unas cuantas palabras plasmadas en este pedazo de papel no van a remediar todo el tiempo perdido, lo tengo tan claro que me angustia, pero si tan solo te dignaras a escucharme, a conocer mi historia, quizás en un universo distinto a este donde tu corazón no sea el cimiento de tanto dolor, quizás en ese mundo, podrías ser capaz de perdonarme.**_

_**Sé lo que estas pensando en este momento " ¿Qué se cree este imbécil?" ¿Sabes que me creo? El hombre que más te ama en este mundo, perdón por decírtelo así, sin preámbulos, pero te amo…"**_

Dejó la carta a un lado para poder tomar aire, la vio de reojo para tener una idea de cuanto le faltaba, no era mucho pero sabía que esas palabras que aun debía conocer terminarían por destruir su ya maltrecho corazón ¿Por qué simplemente no se iba y la dejaba en paz? Era tan difícil comprender sus actitudes, ya habían pasado 4 años… ¡4 años!

Se dejó caer hasta sentir la frágil hierba acariciar su espalda, le costaba tanto seguir, con pesar cerró sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo y entonces una apacible ráfaga de viento la hizo sonreír ¿Qué podría ser peor? Con suavidad posó su espalda en aquel abultado tronco, acto seguido se acomodó y tomó la hoja para seguir leyendo.

"_**Lamento todas las cosas que nunca te daré y de esa misma forma te agradezco cada golpe y cada gesto amable, gracias por tu dulzura, por tu aspecto cada día, porque eres hermosa, gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu vida y perdón por no haber sabido retribuir, quizás eso es lo que mas me pesa en este momento, saber que no fui lo que merecías"**_

Si, eso podía ser peor… sabia que las palabras serian desgarradoras pero ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan débil? Ese hombre se había encargado de pegar trozo a trozo su corazón después de aquel nefasto rechazo.

_Flash back _

"– _Hola  
– Hola_

– _¿estas bien?_

– _Si no tienes otra cosa que decir puedes irte, la elegiste a ella, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. _

– _No me hagas sentir culpable por mi decisión, sabias que la amaba_

– _No, no lo sabía y aunque así fuera, no evitaría que me doliera_

– _Espero algún día puedas perdonarme por el daño que te causé, nunca fue intencional._

_Sin decir nada vio como aquel masculino cuerpo se alejaba de ella para nunca más volver."_

_Fin flash back_

Sacudió su cabeza, ese pasado estaba totalmente superado, ya no albergaba absurdos rencores en su corazón y dejando de lado esos recuerdos volvió a fijar los ojos en su cometido.

"_**Sé que piensas que estoy enamorado de ella, pero lo cierto aquí es que eres tu la dueña de este extraviado corazón y sinceramente podría incluso decir que jamás la ame, lo que me hizo sentir fue algo muy distinto, una ternura que se adueño hasta de mi último suspiro, pero tu, tu me hiciste sentir cosas tan distintas, tu me hiciste quererte y odiarte al mismo tiempo, desearte de una forma casi dramática, tu dejaste mi mundo de cabeza e hiciste que me gustara la idea de que lo manejaras todo a tu antojo, a tu real disposición" **_

Esta vez el llanto le ganó, respiraba con mucha dificultad, pequeños suspiros se escapaban de sus labios, lloró tan amargamente, ella lo amaba… se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo que aquel joven eternamente perdido era la persona que quería tener de por vida a su lado.

"_**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**_

_**Te amo y te seguiré amando por siempre Ukyo.**_

_**Ryoga"**_

Cuando el amor que sentía por Ranma la destruía poco a poco, Ryoga estuvo ahí, cuando Ranma la buscaba simplemente como se busca a una amiga, Ryoga estuvo ahí, cuando cayo en el peor de los abismos, Ryoga estuvo ahí, antes de que Ranma eligiera a la mujer con la cual se casaría, Ryoga estuvo ahí, y cuando Ranma por fin eligió a Akane, el seguía estando ahí, siempre ahí, como el más fiel de los amigos estuvo ahí, y como la más idiota de las amigas se enamoro de ese hombre que nunca estuvo perdido para ella pero un día el ya no estuvo ahí, había decidido marcharse a sanar el dolor que ella creía había sido causado por perder a Akane ¡Estaba tan equivocada! ¡Tan lamentablemente ciega!, erróneamente se sintió traicionada y su frágil corazón termino de destruirse, ese hombre se había ido…

Y ahora como si nada se atrevía a mandar una carta diciendo una sarta de barbaridades, después de 4 años sin saber de el… ¡mandaba un pedazo de papel con letras formando absurdas frases sin sentido!

Iba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que no se percató de alguien que la seguía de cerca, sin esperar un segundo más la tomo del brazo y la hizo girar, clavó sus castaños ojos en los azulinos de ella los cuales lo miraron con espanto.

– Ry… Ryoga…

– Perdóname… tenia que hacerlo…

– No tienes porque pedirme perdón, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo

– Lo se, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ahora soy un hombre completo, fuerte…

– Nunca te pedí eso, solo quise que estuvieras conmigo

– Pero yo necesitaba sentir que te merecía

– ¡Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de preguntarme!

– Te negarías…

– Pero no fuiste capaz de aclararme nada… tu solo te fuiste y yo me lamente tanto, tanto tiempo… pensando que te habías ido por ella…

– Tonta, la única para mi eres tu… lamento no habértelo aclarado.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que nada sacaba siendo orgullosa, quería estar con el y confiaría en cada una de sus palabras desde ahora en adelante, hasta el ultimo de sus días.


End file.
